


dreamcatcher

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: /RUINING MY LIFE/, ARDYN YOU ARE, M/M, THEN WHY SHOULD I BOTHER, if you don't want to have vicious hatesex with noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: me: i want to write some vicious hatesexardyn: *MAKES IT SAD*





	1. once upon a lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #1: This started out promising, BUT THEN.

_"Poor_ Prince Noctis," Ardyn was saying, smiling as he stalked Noct through the swamp. "Have your friends left you all alone?"

It was and it wasn't a dream—it had that quality of unreality as if he was wading through sleep, moments that melted into other moments, retracing his steps to find himself back at a different beginning, the mouth of a cave he'd explored weeks ago, but Noct had already seen that Ardyn could manipulate things around him so they _weren't what they seemed,_ he'd lost Prompto because of it. 

"They're here," Noct said, gritting his teeth. "I'm going to _kill_ you." 

Ardyn laughed, and it echoed all around him as if the whole of the swamp was only one large room, contained within the palm of Ardyn's hand. "Oh _Noct,"_ Ardyn murmured. "You _do_ amuse me so," and he was too-close suddenly—

Noct stumbled back, and he fell off a cliff, the cliff where he'd fought Titan, lava bubbling under him, the _heat_ of it scalding, but the moment before it would have burned him alive, it became the water of Steyliff Grove instead, the last place Ardyn had _helped_ him.

"What's the _point_ of this," Noct shouted into the darkness, waiting for the moon to rise.

The doors opened, and he was walking through them into the ancient ruin, but this time he was alone. 

Ardyn was suddenly behind him, shoving him hard against a wall. "Need there be a point, Noct? Perhaps I merely enjoy watching you _suffer."_

Noct couldn't shake him off, Ardyn laughing as he leaned in close enough that his breaths were hot on Noct's ear, making him shiver, and then he bit down _hard._ Blood dripped from his ear to the floor, except now he was in Altissia, he was holding the knife that had killed Luna, and Luna was stumbling away from him with accusation in her eyes.

 _"No,"_ Noct cried out, reaching for her, but she became Ardyn, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together as he pulled Noct flush against him, in a mocking mimicry of a lover's waltz.

"Oh, but it _is_ your fault, isn't it Noctis? So much death and destruction, the loss of everything you've ever loved, and I've arranged it _all for you."_

 _Why,_ Noct wanted to ask, but he knew Ardyn wouldn't answer him. He still had the knife in his hand, and he stabbed it into Ardyn's chest, though he knew it was pointless, like _everything else here._ He screamed and stabbed Ardyn again and again until he couldn't anymore, until raising the knife took more energy than he had the will to expend, and he sank onto the ground beside him and gasped out shuddering breaths.

Ardyn was lying still and serene, as if he was _actually_ dead, and even in the illusion, it didn't feel good, it only felt empty. 

"You care _so much_ Noctis," Ardyn murmured softly, stroking the tears that Noct hadn't known he was crying from his cheeks. "I had to take all the things you cared about away until there was only one left."

Noct laughed, though there was nothing funny about it. "And what's that?"

Ardyn was sitting next to him on a gondola in Altissia, the night sky full of stars above them. His thumb brushed slowly over Noct's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him, and Noct let it happen, because this was only a dream. "To murder _me,"_ Ardyn murmured into his mouth,

and Noct woke up.


	2. if wishes were kisses (my grave is like to be my wedding bed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #2: The premise of this was good, BUT THEN.

"What would you do," Ardyn was saying, the expression on his face like something etched in glass, implacable—"to save your friends?"

"Would you," he asked, so close that Noct had to fight not to jerk away. "Let me have a kiss?" Ardyn tipped his chin up and Noct breathed shallowly, fists clenched against his sides so he wouldn't do something he'd be made to regret. Ardyn kissed him softly, the _lightest_ brush of skin against skin, and Noct wished Ardyn would be vicious instead, so he could hate it. 

"Perhaps more," Ardyn said, trailing his hand slowly down Noct's chest, and Noct closed his eyes and didn't move as Ardyn undid the buttons of his pants. 

"How accommodating you _are,"_ Ardyn murmured into his ear as he took Noct's cock in hand and stroked it, gentle still, like he knew exactly that this would break him. "My _dear_ Noctis."

Noct came on a startled hitch of breath, and he found his hands were clenched in Ardyn's coat though he didn't remember moving them there. He yanked Ardyn down to meet him, and the kiss this time wasn't sweet at all, it was as vicious as Noct _needed_ it to be, a struggle that he had no hope of winning. 

Ardyn shoved him back towards the small dormitory bed, and Noct went. He pulled his pants the rest of the way off, and Ardyn gave him a small raise of his eyebrows when it was revealed that Noct wore nothing beneath, but that was fine for their current circumstances, it was one less layer of protection that Noct had to give up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side, then his glove, but it seemed Ardyn wasn't satisfied with that. 

"The ring," Ardyn said, gesturing at Noct's hand. "You can have it back when we're done."

Noct hesitated, though it should have been easy. He hadn't wanted it in the first place, yet now he found he couldn't bear to give it up. But—he pulled it off his finger and set on the table, and it went clattering to the floor as Ardyn kissed him again, hard and biting, pressing him down on the small bed so it was hard to breathe. 

Ardyn's kindness seemed all used up as he pushed Noct's legs apart and forced them over his shoulders. "For this moment," Ardyn whispered into his ear, "you shall be only _mine,_ Noctis."

Noct nodded, throat dry at the thought. It _hurt_ when Ardyn entered him, but that was fine, that was what he'd wanted, wasn't it? Noct made a soft confused noise when it suddenly felt _good,_ Ardyn's cock inside him sending a jolt of pleasure through him that had warmed him to the bone.

"Oh _Noct,"_ Ardyn said, laughter in his voice. "You are so _very_ lovely."

Ardyn thrust forward again, and even though Noct was prepared for it, it felt _too_ good, and he couldn't help the moan that slipped from his throat, his hands clenched in the sheets as he tried to hold onto the thought that he didn't want this. 

"I wonder..." Ardyn started again, and Noct braced himself for the next request. Ardyn tipped a hand against his chin, and he said, "if you would _beg_ me to fuck you."

Noct grit his teeth, refusing, and Ardyn didn't press the issue. He only thrust shallowly, slow and methodical, like it would never end. Noct squirmed, trying to get him deeper again, where it'd felt _so_ good, but Ardyn leaned back and went _even slower._

Noct closed his eyes. "Please," he said, more breath than voice, _"please fuck me."_

Ardyn chuckled, leaning forward again, and Noct thought with a horrible sense of foreboding that Ardyn was going to pretend not to have heard and make him say it again. "You only had to ask," Ardyn murmured instead, _"dear_ Noctis," and he slid forward on a long stroke that made Noct's toes curl, arching his back into it as Ardyn fucked him hard and rough now, every thrust making pleasure dance like lightning along his fingertips. 

Noct groaned a protest when he felt Ardyn come inside him, he wasn't ready for it to stop, but Ardyn pushed fingers inside him instead, and that was _even better,_ fuck, Ardyn's long fingers curling exactly where Noct wanted them.

 _"Please,"_ Noct begged him, without Ardyn even needing to ask. "Please, I need it."

Ardyn fucked him with his fingers until Noct was ready to come again, the pleasure that was building inside him not unlike the sensation of drawing magic until he couldn't hold anymore, letting it all out at once. Noct screamed with the force of it, clawing at the sheets, and when he came back to himself he realized he was repeating Ardyn's name like a mantra, like the only thought he could hold in his head. 

"Just so," Ardyn said, smiling at him again, but it was different this time, almost _genuine,_ and Noct didn't know how to feel about that.

Ardyn took one of Noct’s hands in his, looking at it as if he was admiring Noct’s fingers, and before Noct realized what had happened, Ardyn had slipped the ring back onto it, but on a different finger than before. He’d gotten up again and was headed for the door while Noct was still trying to understand _why,_ almost gone when Noct suddenly remembered what the bargain had been in the first place.

“My friends—”

“I don’t recall making any promises,” Ardyn told him, Noct’s stomach dropping as he realized how _stupid_ he’d been, but Ardyn wasn’t finished. “Yet…I also don’t recall saying they were ever in any danger.”


	3. the world ends with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #3: THIS WENT IN A COMPLETELY OTHER DIRECTION, FUCK MY _LIFE_.

“Look around you, Noct,” Ardyn said, letting the sword fall from his fingers as he stepped over Noct on the ground, too hurt to get up again. “You’ve _lost_ , and all is in darkness.” Ardyn jerked him up by the collar of his shirt, close enough to hiss into his ear. “Everyone was counting on you, and you couldn’t protect _a single thing_ from me.”

Ardyn dug his fingers into Noct’s side, where he’d dug his sword in mere moments ago, and Noct screamed, falling to his knees.

“A fitting pose for you, _your majesty_ ,” and Noct glared up at him, but that only made it easier for Ardyn to grab him by the jaw, force two bloody fingers into his mouth.

Noct bit down, and Ardyn pulled back, only to backhanded him across the face with enough force to send him to the ground again. Noct grasped for a sword, trying to push himself to his feet again, but Ardyn grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back, twisting until he _felt_ the bones of his wrist grind against each other, shattering.

Noct screamed, sobbing, and Ardyn murmured soothingly, “ _there_ now, there’s no hope to be had at the end of the world, is there?”

[INSERT VIOLENT CREEPY SEX HERE]

“They say that when you die in a dream, you wake up. Is it true, I wonder?” Ardyn asked, and snapped Noct’s neck.


	4. the brightest flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #4: I'M DONE.

Ardyn had him shoved up against the wall, Noct's legs around his waist as he fucked into him, each thrust like it was undoing him, the pain of it _good_ when all he'd been able to feel for weeks was a cold emptiness that had hollowed out every part of him. It couldn't be real, but it _felt_ it, Ardyn's teeth sharp against his throat as he asked—"So _desperate_ to be loved, aren't you, Noct? You'll even have it from _me?"_

 _"Fuck,"_ Noct swore, on the end of a push into him that had him seeing stars.

He _did_ want it, and that it was Ardyn was exactly right, because he deserved to be punished, and who better to hurt him most?

Noct whined, struggling, but Ardyn had his hands pinned over his head, Noct couldn't do anything but _take_ it, whatever Ardyn decided to give him.

"A _poor_ excuse for a king," Ardyn chided him, clawing red lines down his chest, and Noct clenched tight around him, the pain of it like a fire that burned through him, remaking him anew.

Noct gasped when Ardyn bit into his throat, wet heat as Ardyn came inside him. 

"Did you think we were _done?"_ Ardyn asked, and Noct was suddenly flat on his back on a table of some sort, cold metal against his back.

Noct's hands were clamped to the table by leather bindings, and that left Ardyn's hands free to _touch,_ moving over every inch of his skin as Ardyn was _still fucking him,_ Noct felt strung out and delirious with it, like he never wanted it to stop.

Ardyn laughed, cruel. "Need I do all the work, even in _this?"_

Noct opened his eyes and they were on the throne, but it wasn't Insomnia's throne, it was a place older than time, a memory of a place that no longer existed. Ardyn sat still and waiting, watching him with eyes that glowed against the darkness.

Noct put his hands on Ardyn's shoulders, lifted himself up and _couldn't,_ he sank down again, helpless, shuddering into Ardyn's chest.

"It's just as well that you're so _pretty,_ Noctis, you're useless for anything else," Ardyn whispered into his ear.


End file.
